The Study of Dragons
by AcanyaHelke
Summary: A dracologist is brought to the castle to help find a way to defeat the dragons. She claims the dragons are more personable than Creedy, he thinks she would do the world a greater service by jumping off a cliff. CreedyOW...
1. Prologue

Rain drizzled about her, thunder heralded her. It didn't matter. She had been living like this for months. Living alone. The lightnight once again forked the sky, followed by it's booming companion. The woman looked out on the desolate landscape. "It's alright." She said softly. Her companion looked at her, eyes curious. She didn't understand. "It will be alright."

The small creatures golden eyes peered up at her curiously. "You don't understand a word I am saying, do you?" It shook it's head. "Didn't think so. Well, that is alright. You are little." Jen smiled at the dragon as if it were her own child. She was homeless, family-less, and wanted nothing more than a warm bed and meal. Few were left to offer that though. She looked out at the bleak, grey rocks around them. "Nothing left." She said sadly. "Nothing but my pride and life, and no one but you."

She sighed. Her life had been good until that year when they came out of their hiding. She had been 17, and was now 25. She was English born, but had lived in Scotland for two years, until she had left recently. The dragon's there had become too powerful, and she had managed to flee with nothing but her life.

Night fell, and the storm did not lessen. Jen sighed, and hid further in the small shelter she had found. It was dangerous, she knew, but her studies had brought her here. Studies that she hoped, would allow her to learn the dragon's weakness. Studies that she hoped would perhaps allow humans to domesticate them. It was a shot in the dark, but Jen thought her accuracy was good enough to make it. Right now, however, the only thing that mattered was staying alive until she found a refugee camp. She knew that a large compound was in this area, and that they had made enough discoveries to keep them alive. That is where she was headed. It was a dangerous and difficult road, but she had confidence that she would make it.

"Well, little one, it seems we are safe for the time being. Get sleep. We have a long road again tomorrow." The dragon hatchling watched her carefully, her bright yellow eyes and black scales glistening in the pale moonlight. Jen sighed, there was far too little moonlight of late. Smoke and ash filled the sky, and the stench of fear covered the land. What was once a grand city, now lay in ruins; the world was a nightmare brought to life. The dracologist sighed and closed one eye, only one. She had to be aware of her surroundings. Despite the cold and the storm, she managed to fall into a deep sleep.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Jen blinked awake. Something was wrong. Very wrong. She didn't know what, but her instincts told her to stay hidden. A quick survey of her surroundings was all it took for her to realize what was happening- a dragon was on the prowl.

The creature flapped lazily, but the behavior it displayed did not fool Jen. She knew that the animal was hunting. And she had a guess as to it's prey. Her. It must have caught her scent. Quietly, she wrapped a hand around her hatchling's snout to keep it from crying out. Any sound now would alert it to their presence. Sweat rolled down Jen's forehead as the dragon began to circle the area. She had heard once that a dragon's eyesight was magnificent in the sun, and even better at night. She hadn't taken a chance to prove or disprove the theory.

The dragon was getting closer now, and Jen's nerves were on end. She had to get away, but didn't know how. She was surrounded by the remains of a crumbled building, with no way to run. The only thing she could do was try to stay hidden. The hatchling squirmed slightly, causing a pile of rubble to shift and tumble down. Jen watched as the hunter swiveled its head around on it's long serpent neck, eyes blazing. She had no choice but to run now. When she thought about it, she didn't even have that choice. No, she was cornered, and there was no escape. 'My life ends now,' she thought. What surprised her about it though, was the calmness. Was she accepting death? What was left for her, another voice in her head argued back. My family is gone, my friends are gone, even my fiancé. All gone. Because of the beasts like the one that was going to take her life as well.

Jen did not know how much time passed between the dragon spotting her and actually realizing she was there, but it was far to long for comfort. She needed a weapon, something. The serenety of her mind before was gone, her instincts were telling her to save herself. She looked around for something, anything, that could be used as a weapon. Digging through the dirt she found it. A gun. Looking around, Jen realized that the small room had been an armory, now empty. The weapon in her hand would have to do. She hefted it, and stood up slowly, trying not to catch any more of the dragon's attention. She had seen a dragon die by gunfire before, and hoped she could do the same. It had to be hit just right, either in the chest or the head. "Stay." She told the hatchling who watched warily. It did as told, and Jen left her shelter. "Oi, over 'ere!" she shouted. The dragon's attention diverted to her once again. It hissed and with a roar, dove towards her. "Yea', that's right you scaled bastard, come and get me!"

The dragon took her invitation and it's speed increased. It dove for her. Jen prepared to fire, and waited. She risked death. She knew the chances of surviving were slim. The creature rose up before her, and ominous shadow in the dark. Rain poured around her, the thunder crackling. But even it's tremendous boom was lost when the dragon opened it's glistening maw and bellowed a roar. Jen's eyes widened and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. It was now or never. Aiming the gun, she waited. The dragon moved in to position, ready to shoot forth a deadly stream of flame, ready to slay her. "I feel like a knight in a fantasy novel." She laughed, surprised that she could find humor in this. The dragon was upon her, and she had one chance. She took it, and fired. "DAMN IT!" She roared, the bullet hitting, but not doing enough damage to kill. She realized why- the dragon had not exposed it's weak spot. Jen reloaded, and aimed again. The dragon's jaws parted, and she fired, straight at it's open mouth. Then she dropped the weapon, and ran like she had never run before.

Her enemy never had time to spit forth it's deadly venom. It never had time to finish it's prey. The bullet hit it, going through the soft tissue of it's mouth and embedding it'self in the creature's brain. With a final roar of defeat, it plummeted to earth. Jen noticed how instead of seeming light as a feather, as they normally did when in the air, when alive, it seemed a great boulder. As it hit the earth, time stood still, then the ground trembled with the force of the hit. Jen smiled, and laughed. She had done it! Her joy was short lived, however, as the rubble around her began to shift. Laughter died off, and she ran to the hatchling, not wanting it to die. As she made her way back out, the entrance collapsed. She was alone in the dark. "Glory before the fall." She muttered, believing that it was over- again. "This isn't my night." She groaned, and began to run in the direction she had come from. She reached a dead end. "DAMN!" There was no way out. She was trapped, and there was little hope of getting out. Rocks and metal beams fell around her. Her dragon companion screeched with fear, it's tiny claws settling into her flesh like needles. Jen ignored the pain; ignored the blood flowing down her back. She had to get out. Another rock fell, and a sudden light filled the room. A way out.

Jen ran to the entrance, dodging other rocks and rubble as she went. She reached the outside, then fell down, exhausted. "We…made…it…" she panted, looking at the little dragon. It squeaked. Jen sighed heavily, still out of breath. Then she fell into darkness.


	2. Jen

**Author's Note: Yay…I actually got reviews…**

**Tallacus: heh, I still dunno exactly what to name it, and yes, she only killed it outta self defense…thanks for reviewing!**

**Creedy's Only Fan: Wow…harsh name, lol…though it seems true sometimes…glad you like it and thanks for the review!**

Chapter 1

Jen

The small caravan made it's way across the empty landscape, looking, as always, for anyone who might be alive. Dragon attack survivors were few, but every so often they would discover another breathing body in the rubble, someone often from a nearby area. Sadly, most were heavily wounded and on the verge of death. It did little for their moral to know how many they couldn't save.

Quinn Abercrombie was at the head, driving. He was the lead for the small group of daring men. They were ready to face death, should a dragon appear. He had seen one of the first break free, and didn't fear the great scaled beasts. "Any signs?"

"No." the man next to him answered, looking out the window, seemingly bored. "And there won't likely be anyone."

"Well, keep looking."

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Creedy asked, scanning the horizon. For an hour now they had seen no signs of life, not even a dragon. That was a blessing. The two men continued to look around, yet nothing was to be found. Just then, Creedy saw something out of place. "Wait, what's that?"

"What's what?" Quinn asked, looking around. "That." Creedy pointed to a large mound. "Looks like one of the ruined buildings caved in."

"Why? Maybe we should check it out." The Scotsman suggested. His partner nodded. "Alright. There might be someone there." With that, they drove towards what was, just the night before, a ruined armory. Creedy was first out of the vehicle, and ran around to the other side of the ruined building. "Oh my God…"

"Creedy? What is it?"

"Come here Quinn." Quinn soon appeared beside him. "Oh my God…" he repeated. Creedy nodded. "Who could have done this? Or what?"

"It is dead, so someone must have done something. There have to be people around here- it hasn't been dead for long." Quinn said plainly. He was already beginning to sort through the rubble around them. Creedy still stared at the dragon. He knew that dragons would sometimes kill their own kind, but this did not look like it had been attacked by a fellow beast. There were no marks on it's body, no wounds, nothing. He studied the body further, trying to puzzle out what had killed it. Perhaps it had been sick? That seemed the most likely cause. Or, it did, until he saw the bullet wound on it's chest. Not a fatal wound, but he knew that a human had done it.

Quinn, meanwhile, was looking for signs of who could have brought down a dragon. With the rubble, though, they were very likely all dead. He had to look though. He scanned the area closely, looking for anything. Then he heard the soft squeak. It came again, and he tried to discern where it was coming from. Again and again the noise came, until he found something. "Creedy, come help me!"

"What is it Quinn?"

"I found someone. I think she's alive." Creedy walked over, and saw her. A woman, probably a bit younger than him, laying in a fetal position. Unconscious. "We should take her back. Maybe she can tell us what happened to the others."

"Others?" Quinn asked, giving his friend a confused look. "She couldn't have brought that dragon down herself, could she?" Creedy replied.

"She might have. It doesn't matter right now though. Help me get her back to the truck. He and Creedy moved to pick her up. The woman moaned and opened her eyes enough to see them. "Who…" she coughed, "Are you?" She pulled her self into a tighter ball and coughed again. "We are trying to help." Quinn told her.

"I don't need help." She told them hoarsely. "Yes you do." The woman glared daggers at Creedy. "Would you help her then?" She moved so that the dragon hatchling was visible beneath her. The two men gasped. "You are protecting that…thing?" Creedy asked.

"She is not a 'thing.' She is a dragon, I know, but she is important to me. To my studies." The woman managed to sit up. She coughed again, and blinked in the bright sunlight. Creedy handed her a canteen, and she took a drink before speaking. "My name is Jen Lerake. I am a dracologist. She is my experiment of sorts." Jen stroked the hatchling's bright scales.

"Dracologist?" Creedy asked, laughing. "And I'm a king." Jen glared. "You're serious, aren't you?" Quinn asked.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have said it." The two men looked at one another. "Who…what…brought down that dragon?" Quinn finally asked. Jen smiled faintly. "I did." She said. A proud smile appeared on her cold features. Creedy gave her yet another disbelieving look. "One person can't bring down a dragon." He said.

"I did."

"How?" Quinn asked, sitting down in the dust across from her. Creedy did likewise. "I shot it. In the mouth, right before it engulfed me in flames. Bullet hits, travels straight to the brain. Very lucky shot."

"How did you find this out?" Both men were listening closely. Jen took another drink. "I just did it. There was no learning involved. I just guessed, had good aim, and it worked." The three were silent for a long while. "We should go." Quinn said at last. "You must come with us, you could help. We could use someone like you at the castle."

Jen nodded. "I'll come. It isn't like I have anywhere else to go." She smiled. "Help me up, please?" Quinn gave her a hand. "Can you walk?" he asked.

"I think I'll manage." She said, bending down to get her bag and pick up the dragon hatchling. The dracologist winced as a sharp pain ran up her leg, but she ignored it. "Let me help." Creed offered. Jen smiled. "Thanks." She put an arm around his shoulders to help transfer the weight from her leg. They walked, or, Creedy walked and Jen limped, past the giant corpse. "Wait…" Jen said as she looked. "I want to get a tooth…you know, to remember…" Creedy sighed and took her bags and waited while she took out a knife and cut free one of the dragon's fangs. "There…"

"Can we please continue now?" the Scotsman asked, seemingly annoyed at the delay. Jen smirked, he was just jealous that she had brought down the beast single-handedly. "Yes, sir."

"Thank you."


	3. The Castle

**Authors Note: Alright, here is the next chapter…**

**Tallacus- Thank you, and glad you think he does…I see him as being rather cocky, lol, hench his personality in the fic. As far as the last name, it is to distinguish me/Phantaphied Jen from RoF Jen. And, now that you mention it…it is! Lol**

**Creedy's Only Fan- How could anyone hate Creedy? Tis…impossible! Lol. And thank you, glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Castle**

The castle was rather uninviting, was Jen's first thought. It was a perfect little slice of hell, a miserable speck on the ash-ridden landscape. "Home sweet home." Quinn muttered as the vehicle stopped. "Will you be needing anything particular, Jen?" he asked. Jen shrugged. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, seeing as you are a dracologist, I think we can use you. And, I need to know if you will be needed any space for equipment. I can clear out some space if you need it. Like you told Creedy- it's because of people like you that we are still here." Jen smiled and him, then turned and cast a glare at Creedy. Turning back to Quinn, she smiled. "I don't need a lot of space, but a small lab would be nice. Enough space for me and my companion, and eventually anything else I might find. No, not a lot of space. Thank you very much sir."

"Quinn. Just call me Quinn. Everyone else here does." With that he was gone, leaving Jen with Creedy. The Scotsman sighed. "Stuck with you again. I get the feeling he is trying to pair us up, how about you?" he said with a laugh. Jen shrugged. "I am not interested in relationships Mr. Creedy. Only dragons." She took the dragon chick from the man and walked off. "Wait a minute missy, you are not going anywhere near that Castle alone." Creedy told her, grabbing her arm. She glared daggers. "Then hurry up."

"Sheesh woman, you are bossy." Jen was already halfway to the door. Creedy ran to keep up. "Fine, fine, I'll move faster. I don't know where Quinn wants you, but I can show you around until he tells me."

"Great, I have a body guard now." Jen muttered. "I am not your bodyguard. I am merely leading you around the castle."

"You might not be now, but you will become one at this rate. Saving me from the rubble, helping me to the car, leading me about- a great chivalrous knight you are. Shall I call you Sir Creedy?" Jen's humor did nothing to make her more agreeable. It was going to be a long couple of hours.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Jen followed her 'guide' about the castle, trying to get the lay-of-the-land. She knew that she would need to find her way about unaccompanied. The castle on the inside was little better than on the out. It was dark and Jen could tell that it was in serious need of repairs. Or at least, some things were. It was defensible, however, and the people there seemed nice and happy enough. Well, most of them, she thought with a glance at Creedy. The Scotsman did quite well at ignoring her and she ignored him and simply followed.

"And this is where the kids sleep." He said as they entered a fairly large room. It was full of children of all ages. Jen cringed. She didn't do kids well. "I spend a lot of time here, with them." He continued before turning to the occupants of the room. "Alright everyone, I want to introduce to you Jen Lerake. She is going to be staying here and studying the dragons." Some of the shyer children watched her warily, others smiled and said "hi" or waved. Jen attempted a smile. "Hello to you all. I…uh…am happy to be here."

"I'll be back later." Creedy told the kids, then lead Jen out once more. "You really love them, don't you?" she asked. He shrugged. "They need someone who does."

"Any of them yours?"

"No. I don't have kids." He answered, almost sadly. Jen thought a moment. "Married?"

Creedy smiled and shook his head. "No." Jen grinned mischievously. "No woman could handle you, eh? I can see why."

"I'm not that much of a problem." He fought back. Jen laughed. "I doubt that. If and when there ever is a Mrs. Creedy, I feel quite badly for her. She will have her hands full."

"You make it sound like I am a child!" Creedy smacked her in a friendly way. "You act like one!" Jen told him, smacking him in return. Both laughed and Jen smiled at him. Creedy was grinning. "Flirting now, are we?"

"Not on your life. Like I said- no woman could ever deal with you." Jen told him.

"What was that I heard about flirting?" Quinn's voice carried to them. They turned and looked. Creedy waved to him. "Nothing, nothing." The Scotsman told his friend off handedly. Jen rolled her eyes. "It seems Ms. Lerake says differently."

"Who cares what she says?" Creedy asked. "I do." Jen muttered. "You don't count." Creedy told her. "I do too!" Jen retorted. Quinn sighed. "Please stop arguing! It is getting rather old." He said. "Now, Ms. Lerake, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to show you to your new quarters."

"Yes sir." Jen said with a smile. She glanced back at Creedy, who waited a moment, then followed. She tried to memorize the path Quinn took, and soon they stopped in front of a door. "It is one of the few rooms that you could use." He said. "So I hope it is sufficient."

"Quinn?" Creedy's voice carried from behind Jen. He sounded annoyed. "Yes?"

"That is my room." The Scotsman pointed out. Jen's eyes widened, then she snickered. "Apparently, I deserve it more." With that the dracologist entered the small room and placed her dragon companion down. The hatchling looked around curiously, then took wing, hopping down to the floor.

"I know Creedy, but you are never here anyway. She needs it for research." Quinn argued back. Creedy sighed. "I don't want that thing in _my_ room."

"Well it is _my_ room now, so deal with it." Jen replied calmly. Creedy glared daggers at her and Quinn. "Fine, fine, since I have another cot I'll use it." With that he was gone. Jen started laughing. "You gave me his room? Why?"

"It is the only I could find." Quinn told her with a shrug. "And he is never in here anyway."

"He'll get over it." Jen was now pacing around the room, creating how she wanted it to look in her mind. "Is everything alright."

"Yes…it is fine…" she replied, sounding distant. Quinn nodded. "Good. If you need anything, just find me or Creedy."

"Yes, yes, alright. Thank you." With that he left the dracologist to her work.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Quinn found Creedy sulking in the room where they often met. "I know, I know. But where else was I supposed to put her?" he asked before his friend could begin complaining. "If you like her so much, why didn't you just give her your room?" Creedy muttered. "Because, unlike you, my friend, I actually use it. You are always in with the kids anyway."

"I know." Creedy admitted reluctantly before taking another drink. Quinn shrugged and left. "You will have to get used to her, Creedy. She is going to stay, I can tell." With that he left his friend alone.

Creedy sat in the dim room for some time. Jen Lerake, he thought, was the most horrid excuse of a human he had ever met. She was one of the only people to treat him the way she did. She didn't get along with him- at all. And he could tell she couldn't care less. It annoyed him that she was always so calm yet cold. The icy tranquility would forever keep her distant from everyone, he could see that. She had reasons, sure, but didn't he also have reasons? He had lost his family, he had lost friends, yet he tried to be civil. And, unfortunately for him, he was now stuck with that dragon-loving bitch. It was going to be a very long siege against the dragons…very long.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Jen was tapping her pencil against the desk absent mindedly. She watched her dragon chick walk about, but no matter what she did, she could not bring herself to write her observations. She was too busy thinking. About Creedy. She couldn't stop. It was annoying- she was acting like a little girl with a crush! She couldn't stand the man, and when she was physically separated from him, he still managed to annoy her! She would go crazy before she got out of the castle, she knew it!

The dracologist was disturbed from her thoughts by a sharp rapping on the door. "What?" she nearly snarled, not thinking before she spoke. "Geesh, sorry." That familiar, scotch voice called through the door. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted food or not."

"Come in." Jen called. She glared daggers at Creedy, but didn't know why. "Quinn asked me to accompany you." He told her simply. She sighed, was Quinn trying to hook them up? If so, fat chance of that! The idea itself was ridiculous! "I'm coming, I'm coming…" Jen told him, grabbing a jacket- the interior of the castle was rather cold- and following him out the door.


	4. Short Lived Truce

**Author's Note- sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter 4 at last! And I got lotsa ideas for later in the story…heheh, things are gonna get interesting…**

**Tallacus- I know it seems fast, but it'll slow down. I swear. I hope…and we'll see more of Quinn's hard-coreness in a bit…when dragons get involved, heheh…**

**Dawnstag- hehe, truth be told- I've never read one either…I just decided to write one And glad you like the characterization…I'm writing Creedy as I see him, so I hope it's fairly accurate, heh…thanks for reviewing!**

**Laure- Thank you much! And glad you like the characters! Thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 4

Short Lived Truce

Jen sighed as Creedy lead her through the dimly lit castle once more. She sighed and tried to avoid looking at him. It would only make her mood worse. "So…uh…does that little scaly thing have a name?" Creedy asked out of no where, hoping to make conversation. "Amber."

"Amber?" He gave her an odd look. "Her eyes are the color of amber…" Jen replied aloofly, studying her surroundings. "I see." Silence.

"You know. We might as well try to act civil around each other. I know you don't like me, and quite frankly, I'm not overly fond of you. But, since we are both stuck here, we might as well learn to grin and bear it."

"Should we? But it is such fun to get on each other's nerves." She replied with a smirk.

"Fun as it is, we should stop."

"Maybe I don't want to." She replied with that calm yet mocking manner of hers. Creedy wanted to wring her neck. Why couldn't she just be…rational? Agreeable? Civil? Perhaps it was all just a game, perhaps it wasn't. "Just stop at dinner tonight, alright? I don't think everyone will appreciate us bickering more."

"Fine, fine." Jen said with a sigh. "Truce?"

"Truce." Creedy agreed, shaking her hand. "It ends as soon as dinner is over." Jen told him briskly, then walked away, leaving him standing and glaring after her.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Creedy arrived to find Jen already sitting and chatting with a few of the rooms occupants. She wasn't talking much, of course, he doubted she was very talkative, and all the information she gave away was that her name was Jen and she studied dragons. Creedy also noticed how she ignored to acknowledge the fact that there was currently a little dragon in the castle. He would have said something, but didn't.

Dinner passed rather dully, as usual, and Jen stood to leave smiling and excusing herself. As she walked past him he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, whispering to her. "I want to meet with you later."

"Why?" she whispered back. "I want to show you something."

"Alright," she thought for a moment, "Knock on my door when you are ready, and I'll come out." With that she yanked her arm free and was gone.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Jen was sitting at her desk, sorting through the papers that had been left in it. She would give them to the room's former occupant once she had sorted and organized them. Creedy was not the most organized man in the world, she had realized rather quickly after spending a few minutes in the room. Paper was strewn about everywhere, miscellaneous items had been placed wherever convenient at the time, and everything was covered in dust. She sneezed as a reminded to take care of that.

When she finished with the sheet she was reading over, she placed it gently into a pile, then picked up the next, completely oblivious to the person watching her. Amber looked up sleepily and hissed softly. Jen simply stroked the scaly back to calm the dragon chick down. When she hissed again, then hopped lightly off the table, taking flight, Jen looked up. "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly, eyes narrowing at the sight of the man in the door way.

"Making sure you are alright." He said simply. "Didn't I tell you to knock?" she asked. Jen's glare could have frozen him to his place if it were much colder. "I did. I came to get some of my stuff."

"Take it and leave." She looked down at the paper once more, and began to read. Creedy crossed the room in a few easy strides and sat down on the edge of the desk. "Did you forget our…date?"

Jen looked up, then thought for a moment. "Oh, yes…it…slipped my mind…"

"I can understand. Trying to find anything else to judge me by?" he asked looking at the newly organized stacks of his belongings. "No, simply tidying up."

"Ah. Well, are you ready?"

"I guess…Amb-"

"Don't bring the dragon. Not yet." Creedy told her. Amber whimpered softly. Jen pouted, attempting to persuade him. He rolled his eyes. "No. You don't want to scare the kids."

"Alright, alright. Then let's go before I change my mind."

"Touchy, touchy…this way." Creedy took her arm lightly and lead her back to the large room they had been to earlier- the one where the orphaned kids stayed. When he opened the door, Jen noticed there were far more people in the room than there had been earlier. "Just take a seat where you want." He told her. Jen nodded slightly and sat in the corner, away from everyone. Well, that is, until a friendly looking girl who looked about 20 approached her. "Hi." She said. Jen looked up and attempted a smile. "Hello."

"So, you must be the new dracologist. I'm Lizzy, I just help out around here with what needs done." Jen studied the girl and nodded. "Yes, I am." Lizzy was of average height- thus shorter than Jen, but pretty with shortish blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all." Jen scooted and watched as Creedy and Quinn attempted to quite the younger kids.

"I take it you have had the run down of how things work." Lizzy said, attempting to start conversation. Jen nodded. "Yah, I have." She nodded in Creedy's direction. "He gave me the lay of the land."

"Creedy. Nice guy. Not bad to look at either. Watch out for him though, I hear he can be a ladies man." Lizzy grinned and Jen laughed. "I don't think I'll have a problem. Apparently my first impression on him wasn't that good."

"Odd, he seems to get along with everyone. So, where are you from? Your accent sounds Scottish."

"Ah, yah." Jen shrugged. "I'm from the London area actually, but my family moved to Scotland a few years before the dragons came. About the time the dragons attacked I came back over here." She shrugged again. "And you?"

Lizzy thought for a moment. "Here, I believe- I can't remember moving around much. Dragons…" Jen nodded sadly.

"Alright, so, what story you guys want tonight?" Creedy's voice cut through, stopping their conversation. An army of shouts answered the Scotsman, and Jen laughed and put in her own idea. "Jurassic park." She shouted, and a confused look appeared on Creedy's face. "Could you repeat that, Miss Lerake?"

"I said, Jurassic Park. Like the T-Rex scene." She smiled smugly and he nodded. "Alright, something new. Now, Miss Lerake, or Jen if you don't mind, would you mind coming up here and helping us?"

"Eh…I guess…" she shrugged and stood. Quinn motioned her to a corner. "So, what should happen? It's been awhile since I saw that…you know, since before the dragons." Jen grinned. "I know, same…I watched it a lot as a kid though, so I have it mostly memorized. Alright, we'll do this…"

The story ended around 30 minutes later with some kids half scared out of their wits, others laughing at the bad acting, and all of them enjoying it immensely. Jen took a bow at the end with her fellow 'actors' and they were met with much applause and shouts of "More! More!".

"No more for tonight." Quinn said. "Go to bed." Creedy added. Once everyone was settled in the Scotsman approached Jen and smiled. "See, that was fun."

"I suppose." She said, keeping her expression indifferent. In truth, she had had more fun in the past thirty minutes than she had had in a year. "Well…I uh, guess we should head off to bed too…want a drink first?"

"What is this, a date?" Jen asked, raising an eyebrow. Creedy shook his head vehemently. "No, no, not at all. Just welcoming you to the family."

"Right…" Jen gave a half-believing nod. Creedy shrugged. "I think you need to be put to bed to. You get cranky."

"What changed? I have been like this all day."

"You weren't a few minutes ago." Creedy pointed out. "There were kids around. When around other people we are civil, when we aren't, I can be the biggest bitch you've ever met."

"Glad to know that…and you can know that I won't be any nicer!" Creedy shouted as she walked away. "Hey…don't leave me!"

"Why not?"

"I'm in charge here." Creedy grabbed her by her shoulders. "And I said stay." Jen snarled at him. "Bastard." She hissed. "Oh, so now I'm the bad guy. Figures. Well just so you know, I'm twice the man you'll ever get."

"Is that so?" Jen shot back. Her eyes narrowed. "Well, I guarantee you, I'll find someone better than you if and when the time comes."

"You know what," he asked shortly, "you're right. You ARE the biggest bitch I've ever met, and I'll be damned if I spend more time around you. Goodnight." With that he stormed off, leaving Jen standing in the hallway, chuckling. "Goodnight to you to…and unfortunately, you'll have to deal with me tomorrow whether you like it or not…"


End file.
